


Что ты видишь?

by Aila_Darley



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal (TV) Red Dragon Arc, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley
Summary: Пока не начали, предупреждаю: тут нет ничего вегетарианского.(Ганнибал Лектер)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Что ты видишь?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Турнир "К неизведанным приключениям-2"  
Второй тур  
Номер группы: 5  
Ключ: "...Да, есть ли семья без своего горя?.." (Пьер Безухов)  
Жанр: Драма – романтическая история с печальным финалом.
> 
> Бета: Kuroi Takara 
> 
> Нехронологическое повествование, частичное AU по отношению к событиям сериала.

Внутри черепа завывал хаос. Всё, что было снаружи, не имело значения. Всё, ради чего стоило жить, исчезло. Наступила благословенная тьма. Он открыл в неё дверь и, как ни крути, а это была свобода. Свобода на тёмной стороне действительности.

* * *

Он ловил форель. Стоило закрыть глаза, он оказывался в тиши позднеосеннего леса, на мелководье бурлящей речки. Сквозь полуголые ветви пробивались лучи ещё тёплого солнца. Ветерок приносил горьковатые запахи опавшей листвы, древесины, сырого мха и снега — предвестника первых заморозков. Он слушал мерное воркование бегущей воды, следил за бликами на её поверхности и спиннингом закидывал приманку. Он сам делал её, так, как когда-то учил его отец — только крашеные птичьи перья, бусины, тончайшая леска для обмотки и стальные рыболовные крючки.  
«Будь осторожен и терпелив, — отец придерживал руку маленького Уилла со спиннингом, водя приманкой под водой. Они высматривали среди всплесков крапчатые серые спины и тёмные плавники. — Если хочешь поймать рыбу, обмани её».  
Он чувствовал прикосновение, уверенное и осторожное. От отца пахло железом и машинным маслом. Этот запах успокаивал. Уилл смотрел на мозолистые пальцы на своём запястье, с въевшейся грязью под ногтями. Руки трудяги, которые одинаково ловко чинили лодочные моторы, убирались в доме, варили незамысловатую еду для них двоих и с ювелирной точностью делали приманку для форели. Уилл любил наблюдать за отцом, когда тот готовился к рыбалке. «Запомни, Уилл, для каждого вида рыб своя приманка, размер крючков, толщина лески и даже длина и вес удилища, — мастеря приманку, говаривал он, сидя за столом под светом настольной лампы. — Создание приманки — неспешная работа, требующая вдумчивого усердия и тишины». В процессе отец отрешался от всего и почти никогда не разговаривал с Уиллом, сосредоточившись на деле. Уиллу нравилась эта отстранённость. Ему нравилось просто сидеть в тишине и молчании и наблюдать, отдаваться фантазиям или думать о чём-то своём. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя умиротворённым и защищённым. Когда же отец умер, Уилл острее всего ощутил потерю именно таких моментов.  
Какое-то резкое движение сбоку вернуло в действительность.  
— Будь внимательна и терпелива, Эбигейл. Не дёргай так спиннинг. Если хочешь поймать рыбу, нужно создать такую реальность, где будут только рыба и ты, — он мягко улыбнулся стоявшей рядом девушке.  
_ «— Ты убил её отца, Уилл, но никогда не заменишь его, — категорично заявил Лектер. _  
_ — Я чувствую свою вину…_  
_ — Ты привязался к Эбигейл и полюбил её по-своему. Я хотел, чтобы ты полюбил меня, Уилл._  
_ — Мне понравилась его смерть... — Грэм на мгновение замер, не зная что сказать, но тут же сделал вид, что не расслышал последние слова собеседника. _  
_ — Убийство Хоббса справедливо. Это сопровождается чувством долга. Мы оба чувствуем вину и ответственность за неё. Теперь она — твоя и моя приёмная дочь. Оберегая её, мы поступаем правильно»._  
— Рыбачить — всё равно что охотиться, — словно издали донёсся до него девичий голос. — На охоте выслеживаешь, на рыбалке приманиваешь. — Эбигейл Хоббс, иногда поддёргивая спиннинг, неотрывно следила за приманкой, едва видимой под бегущими струями.  
— Не совсем так. На охоте убиваешь. На рыбалке ловишь, — Уилл чуть подкрутил ручку на своей катушке.  
Эбигейл хмыкнула.  
— А если рыба не голодна? Как её поймать? Её же невозможно выследить, как оленя.  
— Когда форель не голодна, она стоит на месте. Нужно заставить её двигаться — начать охотиться. — Уилл неспешно подобрал леску и одним широким замахом сделал далёкий заброс. — Подчинить её инстинкты. Обмануть её. Форель хитрая рыба. — Посмотрел на Эбигейл, которая с любопытством следила за его действиями. — Одно неверное движение, и рыба сорвётся с крючка. Но если форель захватила твою наживку, надо не мешкать, надо подсекать и вытягивать её из воды. Если рыба сорвётся, второй раз поймать её будет трудно.  
— Как с оленем, — задумчиво проговорила Эбигейл. Закусив губу, она внимательно следила за бурлящими потоками. — Если его спугнуть, второй раз он уже не совершит ошибки и убежит прежде, чем ты прицелишься в него.  
Уилл молчаливо согласно кивнул, подкручивая ручку катушки и выравнивая длину лески.  
— Я постараюсь научить тебя всему, чему научил меня отец.  
— Мой отец тоже меня многому научил. И ты убил его. — Эбигейл перевела взгляд на Грэма. В глубине её глаз мелькнула тень, но лишь на мгновение. Уилл подавил короткий мучительный вздох.  
— Я не хотел этого. Я спасал твою жизнь.  
— Я знаю, — обронила Эбигейл и снова стала следить за приманкой на конце лески.  
Вдруг ощутил иррациональность — стороннее присутствие. Стало не по себе. Его внимание привлекло забурлившее место чуть впереди. Уилл крутанул ручку катушки, подтягивая леску к себе. Из воды показались острые чёрные концы. Они вырастали в ветвистые оленьи рога на голове человека, почти скелета, обтянутого гладкой чёрной кожей, поднимающегося из воды и смотрящего глазами мёртвой рыбы. Рогатый человек — картина, отравляющая действительность и искажающая пространство, выворачивающая тёмное нутро и предвещающая новую жертву.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер.  
Рогатая фигура растворилась в чертах человека, стоящего по другую сторону тюремной решётки. Он шагнул вперёд, заступая запретную черту и накрывая Уилла своей тенью.  
— Потерялся в мыслях?  
— Я не потерян. Теперь уже нет.  
В ответ губы Ганнибала тронула лёгкая улыбка. Он склонил голову чуть набок, отчего прядь чёлки упала на высокий лоб. Игра света и тени в грязно-белом искусственном освещении делала лицо Лектера маской с резкими изломанными чертами. Светлые волосы выглядели блёклыми. Чуть прищуренные глаза впивались в Уилла кусочками тёмного льда.  
Его глазные яблоки ломило, веки закрывались сами собой. Тяжёлый вязкий туман ворочался в голове. Во рту появился горький привкус. Грэм с трудом сморгнул и проглотил комок горечи.  
— Что ты сейчас видел, Уилл? — голос вполз в его уши вкрадчивым полушёпотом.  
Грэм не ответил. Не шевельнувшись ни единым членом, стоял и смотрел на нежданного визитёра. Взгляд его оставался нечитаемым.  
— Доктор Лектер! Зайдите за линию! — раздалось громкое предупреждение охранника в конце коридора. По лицу Ганнибала скользнула тень неудовольствия, но губы растянулись шире, обнажая край неровных зубов. Оскал хищника. Противный холодок пробежал между затылком и основанием позвоночника. Уилл не двинулся с места. Даже не шелохнулся.  
— Доктор Лектер! — окрик хлестнул по нервам. Ударился в низкий каменный свод. Загремело железо, послышались торопливые шаги нескольких человек. — Зайдите за линию!  
— Я хочу спасти тебя, Уилл. Нас всех, — одними губами произнёс Лектер. Его взгляд ни на мгновение не позволил Грэму отвести глаза. — Я пытаюсь нам помочь.  
Ганнибал вытянул руку между прутьями, и пальцы одним невесомым интимным движением очертили висок и скулу Уилла.  
Грэм вздрогнул, словно его прошил электрический разряд. Он смотрел на Ганнибала, которого охранники уже теснили в сторону, заставляя отвернуться, разорвать контакт глаз и уйти. Сердце Уилла выбивало глухую тревожную дробь. Он взглядом провожал высокую фигуру доктора, зажатого в кольцо охранниками. С высоко поднятой головой и расправленными плечами, в безупречном костюме — воплощение аристократического спокойствия и уверенности в себе — чистопородный вожак в окружении суетящихся грязных дворняжек.  
Уилл сделал шаг вперёд и положил руки на ограждающие прутья решетки своей камеры в Балтиморской психиатрической больнице для душевнобольных преступников. Втянул носом воздух, уловив среди прочих тюремных запахов невидимый след — вязь, сотканную из ароматов, оставленных после себя Ганнибалом. Закрыл глаза. Кожа всё ещё ощущала тепло чужих пальцев, похожее на трепет крыльев бабочки. Он растворился в призрачной ауре. Оставленной ему то ли в утешение, то ли в напоминание о прошлых днях, проведённых в доме на площади Шантель, пять.

* * *

— Выглядишь как привидение…  
— Эбигейл? — Он ещё не успел открыть глаза, а сердце сделало гигантский скачок вверх и ухнуло вниз. — Как ты здесь…  
— Мне сказали, он точно знал, как меня порезать.  
Уилл с трудом приподнял веки. Знакомый до боли взгляд в упор смотрел на него.  
— Точный хирургический разрез. Он хотел, чтобы я выжила, — на губах Эбигейл мелькнула лукавая улыбка. — Он дал нам шанс всё исправить. Мы должны всё исправить.  
— Что — всё? — Уилл ещё не вполне отошёл от забытья и от вида девушки, которую помнил захлёбывавшейся собственной кровью из рассеченного горла. Мысли путались, лицо Эбигейл расплывалось, словно смотрел сквозь мокрое стекло. Или сквозь слёзы.  
— Всё, — с уверенностью произнесла она, присаживаясь на край постели Уилла.  
— М-м-м… — Грэм неопределённо промычал и чуть мотнул тяжёлой головой. Облизнул сухие губы. — Ты не дашь мне воды?  
Он хотел убедиться, что Эбигейл Хоббс не бред воспалённого воображения. Зацепка за реальность, простое напоминание, что он ещё жив. «Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, и я в Балтиморе, штат Мэриленд».  
— Почему ты ему лгал, Уилл?  
Грэм приподнялся на локте, и его губ коснулся край пластикового стаканчика с водой. Он с наслаждением глотнул пахнувшую хлором тёплую жидкость, смачивая пересохшее горло.  
— Как ты сюда попала? — Грэм пытался уцепиться за что-то, что дало бы понимание реальности. Он не мог поверить в то, что видели глаза. Но Эбигейл Хоббс сейчас сидела на краю его лежанки и поила водой. Он видел её тонкую руку и придерживающие донышко пальцы, рассыпанные по плечам тёмные волосы. Худую шею. И глаза — большие, внимательно сосредоточенные, глядящие прямо на него.  
— Я хотела тебя удивить, — она рассмеялась, но глаза по-прежнему оставались серьёзными.  
— Тебе это удалось, — преодолевая тяжесть собственного тела, Уилл сел. Пошевелил пальцами ног в кроссовках на липучках. — Какой сегодня день, Эбигейл?  
— Не знаю, — она на секунду смешалась и беспечно пожала плечом. — Пятница, наверное.  
— Почему пятница? — Уилл непонимающе глянул на неё.  
— Почему не вторник? — снова весело засмеялась она.  
— Ты настоящая, Эбигейл?  
— А ты, Уилл?  
Грэм опустил голову, разглядывая грязно-серый бетон под ногами.  
— Если я дотронусь до тебя, ты исчезнешь? — не поворачивая головы, спросил он.  
— Я не могу исчезнуть, Уилл. Я часть твоей истории. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Однажды всё должно было закончиться. И оно закончилось вот так, — ответил Уилл. Обвёл взглядом пространство камеры и вновь посмотрел на девушку рядом с собой. На горле Эбигейл белел аккуратный прямоугольник медицинского пластыря.  
— У нас нет концовки, — покачала она головой. — Он не предоставил её нам.  
— Ты _веришь в него_? — Грэм снисходительно приподнял уголки рта. Разглядывал осунувшееся личико и россыпь веснушек на бледной коже. — Он ведь предал нас. Он играет с нами, Эбигейл. Всегда.  
— Я _верю ему_, — Эбигейл свела тонкие брови к переносице. — Он хочет, чтобы мы были вместе.  
— Что? — Уилл тяжело сморгнул, не особо вслушиваясь в слова. Его память затуманивалась, он лишь помнил разрозненные отрывки из прошлого и запахи. Множество самых разных запахов.  
В доме Ганнибала витал особый дух. Дух роскоши, но не претензионной. Ведь доктор Лектер, своего рода коллекционер, собирает, любит и ценит эксклюзивную красоту и функциональность. Каждая вещь лежит на своём месте, всё подчинено этим принципам. Натёртая воском мебель, горящие в камине сосновые поленья, хрусткая кожа кресел и диванов и запах множества книг. Он отчётливо помнил запах волос Ганнибала после душа и его лосьона после бритья. Искушающий, почти неуловимый аромат шёлковых простынь и мягких полотенец. Он помнил разливающиеся по дому благоухания из кухни, заполняющие рот слюной и рождающие зверский аппетит.  
«Что на ужин?»  
«Никогда не спрашивай, что на ужин, Уилл. Испортишь аппетит».  
Это было странно, учитывая все обстоятельства, но в доме Ганнибала Лектера Уилл чувствовал себя в безопасности, в месте, где доверяют.  
Почти как в любящей семье.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты поверил в лучшее, что есть во мне».  
А ещё он помнил тошнотворные и липкие флюиды страха, оставленные жертвами на месте кровавых преступлений. А вот запаха самой крови не помнил. И вкуса тоже.  
— Он отнял тебя у меня.  
— А теперь вернул.  
— Он принёс тебя в жертву. Как того ягнёнка в наш последний ужин, — губы Уилла кривились в усмешке, а на глаза наворачивались слёзы. — После всего, что он сделал… — с трудом сглотнул, возвращаясь в свою действительность, — ты пойдёшь за ним?  
Эбигейл закивала, не сводя с лица Грэма пронзительного взгляда голубых глаз.  
— Ни ты, ни Ганнибал, ни я… мы не можем любить, как обычные люди. Любовь толкает нас на самую большую жестокость, не так ли, Уилл? Мы причиняем друг другу боль. В этом мы похожи. Как друзья.  
— Когда убиваешь, заводить друзей опасно.  
— Тогда, — Эбигейл многозначительно помолчала, — как семья.  
Уилл вновь закрыл глаза. Головокружение усилилось. Он не знал, что сказать, и должен ли говорить вообще.  
— Тогда мы очень странная семья, — после долгой паузы произнёс он.  
— Странная? Для кого? — Эбигейл с вызовом смотрела на Уилла.  
— Для всех других.  
— Все — это никто.  
— Ты говоришь так, потому что этого хочет он.  
— Я говорю так, потому что мы — семья.  
— Я не могу спорить с тобой.  
— Да, потому как очевидно, что ты не прав. Однажды ты сказал: «Если что-то должно случиться, это случается». Значит, ты не можешь сделать что-то не так. Просто делай, что должен.  
— А что я должен сделать?  
— Найти, — Эбигейл поднялась и теперь чуть нависала над Грэмом, вглядываясь так, будто взором хотела через его зрачки проникнуть в самый мозг.  
— Что найти? — глаза нестерпимо резало, он опустил веки не в силах выдержать пронизывающего взгляда девушки. Его мутило, и мысли никак не хотели проясняться.  
— Место.  
— Место? — непонимающе переспросил он. — Какое место? — открыл глаза и поискал Эбигейл, но её рядом не было. Он сидел один.

* * *

Босые ступни ощущали ворсистую колкость толстого ковра. Спальня была погружена в тёплый уютный полумрак. На прикроватной тумбочке горела бронзовая настольная лампа под жёлтым тканевым абажуром. Не иначе эксклюзив какого-нибудь дизайнера.  
— Тебя мучает бессонница? — Лектер отложил книгу, которую читал, сидя в кровати. На нём была пижама в тон постельного белья — золотисто-молочного цвета, струящаяся, как жидкий шёлк. Влажные гладко зачёсанные назад волосы блестели после вечернего душа. В воздухе витал запах мирта и разогретого на солнце кедра.  
— Меня мучают кошмары. Мне снился Хоббс.  
— Не удивительно. Ты убил его, выстрелив несколько раз, — Ганнибал с интересом разглядывал полуголого Грэма. Проснувшись от собственного крика в холодном поту, Уилл содрал с себя мокрую насквозь футболку и теперь стоял только в пижамных штанах. С некоторых пор сюрреализм происходящего перестал удивлять его, став частью реальности. Он не помнил, как оказался здесь.  
— Это сеанс?  
— Это забота друга, который хочет помочь.  
Лектер похлопал ладонью возле себя, приглашая Уилла присесть.  
— Это не правильно, — Уилл смутился, узрев в жесте и взгляде Ганнибала нечто большее, чем просто дружеское приглашение.  
— А что правильно по-твоему, Уилл? Присядь, я не имею привычки кидаться на людей.  
«Серьёзно»? — хотел съязвить Грэм, но промолчал. Сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и осторожно присел рядом с Ганнибалом. Прохладная ладонь Лектера легла на влажный горячий лоб Уилла. Успокаивающий жест. Глаза закрылись сами по себе, он всем телом подался навстречу.  
— У тебя жар, Уилл. Тебе нужно прилечь и отдохнуть.  
Лектер поменял позу. Откинул край одеяла с другой стороны широкой кровати. Красноречиво посмотрел на Уилла. На его подвижных губах играла лёгкая и вопросительная улыбка. Он приподнялся, приблизив лицо к лицу Грэма.  
— А что потом? — Уилл смотрел в глаза Ганнибала не мигая, уловив в глубине зрачков мерцающий красный отблеск. Словно впал в транс, чувствуя лишь одно — как от томительного желания наливается кровью его плоть и тяжело бьётся сердце.  
— Со мной ты можешь оставаться самим собой. Я дам тебе все, что ты попросишь, — Лектер глазами пробежался по застывшему лицу Уилла, остановив взгляд на губах. — Доверься мне, Уилл. Ведь ты не хочешь, чтобы я останавливался.

— Что ты видел, Уилл?  
Грэм вздрогнул и открыл глаза. С всхлипом втянул в себя воздух и повернул голову на голос. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, мешая дышать. Его всё ещё пронзали спазмы удовольствия.  
За решёткой в полутьме коридора, вальяжно раскинувшись на стуле и закинув ногу на ногу, сидел доктор Чилтон. Зажимаясь, елозя телом по вонючему матрасу, Уилл повернулся так, чтобы скрыть растекающееся пятно на тюремном комбинезоне.  
— Как долго вы здесь, доктор?  
— Достаточно, чтобы понять природу ваших отношений с доктором Лектером. И это многое теперь объясняет. — Холёное лицо доктора расплылось самодовольной усмешкой. — Вы разговаривали во сне.  
Он представил, как хладнокровно режет это лицо тонким лезвием хирургического скальпеля. Как подцепляет пласт кожи, тянет и отрывает его, обнажая мышцы и жировую прослойку. Как хрустят и сочно лопаются сосуды, как тянутся за пальцами нити соединительной ткани и течёт густая горячая кровь…  
Уилл дёрнулся, выравнивая сбитое дыхание и отгоняя кровавое видение перерождения. Со всей силы впился ногтями в жёсткую ткань под собой.  
— Вы ничего не знаете, — прохрипел он. — Я не дам вам залезть в мою голову, Фредерик.  
— Разумеется, — Чилтон нарочито надул губы, затем широко обнажил ровные белые зубы — результат работы высокооплачиваемого стоматолога — в презрительной улыбке доктора-всезнайки. — В вашей голове и... постели, мистер Грэм, есть место _только_ для господина Лектера.  
— Уходите, — сквозь зубы процедил Уилл, долго и тяжело смотрел исподлобья.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Фредерика Чилтона. Он ещё несколько мгновений с опасливым любопытством разглядывал своего пациента, животом вжавшегося в грязный матрас. Потом широко и глумливо усмехнулся и поднялся. Поправил галстук, чуть одёрнул рукава пиджака.  
— До встречи, Уилл. Если бы доктор Лектер так _внезапно_ не исчез с радаров, я бы непременно расспросил его о столь нетрадиционных способах вашего лечения.

* * *

— Видишь, Уилл? — зловещий шёпот коснулся ушей. Обвил, сдавил сердце и лёгкие. Воздуха почти не стало.  
В зимних сумерках на крыльце своего дома оцепеневший Грэм стоял, держа охотничье ружьё с оптическим прицелом. Ледяной воздух пробрался под тонкое пальто, но Уиллу было жарко. Он смотрел на руки. Это было ружьё Эбигейл. Вернее, её отца, с которым та ходила на охоту. Теперь на охоту вышел он. Внутри него завывал хаос, а голове раздавался тонкий звук, будто в ней звенела сотня сверчков и какофонией слышался отдалённый лай собак.  
Зима не лучшее время для охоты, но он охотился не на лесного зверя.  
— Видишь?  
Он повернул голову на голос. С жуткой улыбкой на сгнившем лице к нему приблизился мёртвый Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс. Уилл, как во сне, поднял тяжёлое ружьё и прицелился в сторону леса, прижав холодный пузырь окуляра к глазу. Деревья казались чёрными колодцами пустоты. Он знал, кого увидит и в кого выстрелит. Скованность вдруг спала, и сердце перестало выбивать безумный ритм. Дыхание выровнялось. Теперь в его груди стучал метроном, и Грэм ощутил прилив уверенного спокойствия.  
— Видишь? — мертвец скалился, глядя на него затянутыми белёсой плёнкой глазами…

— Ты сидишь в этом кресле, Уилл. Ты сидел в нём и прежде. — Голос Ганнибала как всегда спокоен, но в нём слышался скрытый вызов и что-то ещё трудно определяемое. — Среди его молекул сохранились вибрации всех наших разговоров.  
Уилл неосознанно огладил ладонью гладкий прохладный подлокотник. Переменил позу. Кожа кресла отозвалась уютным хрустом.  
«Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, и я в Балтиморе, штат Мэриленд».  
— Все обмены репликами, — продолжил за Ганнибалом, — каждое мелкое раздражение, все смертоносные признания...  
Губы Ганнибала, сидящего напротив, растянулись в холодной улыбке. Грэм не мигая смотрел на этот чувственный и подвижный рот, потом медленно продолжил:  
— Сексуальное влечение, поцелуи... Мелькающие признаки надвигающейся бури.  
— Вонь и поэзия жизни. Всё, что мы когда-то произносили и делали. Прислушайся...  
Уилл отвёл глаза. Сначала услышал мерный ход призрачных часов. Осыпающиеся цифры с циферблата. Тик-тик-так. Тик-так. И шепотки. Много неразборчивых многоголосых шепотков витало вокруг них. Он не мог понять, о чём шепчут потусторонние голоса.  
— Мы оркестровка углерода, — негромкий голос Лектера вплетался в хор перешёптывания. — Ты и я.  
— И Эбигейл?  
— И Эбигейл. — Ганнибал сделал долгую паузу, заполненную тишиной. — Наши судьбы парят. Плывут в крови и пустоте.  
— ФБР скоро будет здесь. Джек Кроуфорд знает всё. У нас не должно быть сомнений, — язык Уилла слегка заплетался. Веки опускались, словно тонул в вязкой патоке сна. Пульс участился, он слышал, как где-то со звоном бьётся и разлетается стекло. Он проваливался куда-то глубоко, в чёрные пустоты собственного тела.  
«Меня зовут...» Он не помнил, как его зовут и где он.  
— Когда наступит нужный момент, будет ли сделано то, что требуется? — Лицо собеседника напротив выглядело застывшим. Лишь на дне зрачков-колодцев на мгновение полыхнуло красным.  
— О, да, — клятвенно пообещал он в ответ и ухмыльнулся, по-волчьи приподняв верхнюю губу и обнажив зубы. Его ноздри затрепетали, уловив сказочный аромат крови. 

* * *

Он не помнил, кто говорил эти слова ему. Сейчас это не имело значения.  
«Любовь к нему — это шантаж».  
«Любовь — это взаимно не высказанный договор игнорировать худшее друг в друге, дабы наслаждаться лучшим».  
«После всего, что он сделал, разве можно найти в нём лучшее?»  
Он шёл к знакомому дому под пятым номером на площади Шантель, но ему казалось, что он распадается на осколки или плывёт в трясине чёрного сна. Сон бесконечен в своей плоскости, но он знал, что существовал переход в новое измерение — место. Липкие щупальца кошмара тянулись за ним, растаскивали и втягивали в жерла глубоких воронок, единственным свойством которых была пустота. Он искал «место» с отчаянной настойчивостью заблудившегося в диком лесу.  
— Я знаю, что говорил: вы должны уехать, — память отказывала ему в имени человека перед ним.  
Он никак не мог собрать воедино картинку реальности, распадавшуюся на чёрно-белые фрагменты.  
— Я не мог уехать без тебя, Уилл, — рука, перепачканная в своей и чужой крови, легла ему на затылок, притягивая к себе для объятия, но он упредил.  
— Нет, меня зовут не так…  
Человек по имени Уилл Грэм теперь существовал в виде фантома, блуждающего в лабиринтах подсознания.  
Сквозь туман, застилавший глаза, он видел свою руку с зажатым ножом, широко прочертившую линию над разорванном воротничком рубахи. Из рассеченной артерии толчками хлынула кровь. Много тёмной густой крови, заливающей белую ткань. Это выглядело красиво. Он улыбнулся одеревеневшими губами, глядя на расплывающиеся пятна, на веер осевших по стенам чёрных брызг. Глубоко вдыхал запах свежей крови. И этот запах опьянял не хуже крепкого виски. Слушал хрипы смертельно раненого человека у своих ног. Смотрел, как скользят в маслянисто блестевшей луже ноги в дорогих туфлях, как содрогается в конвульсиях тело. Смотрел молча, как сомнамбула.  
— Нам было хорошо вместе. Мы говорили с вами о любви, о чашках, о времени, о беспорядке. Вы играли в игру со своими правилами и выходили победителем. Но когда идёт речь о нас с вами, чьей-то победы быть не может. Я сравнял счёт.  
Фантом Грэма смотрел, как осевший на пол доктор Лектер хватался рукой за горло, пытаясь зажать хлещущую кровью рану. Но он знал, что эти судорожные попытки только продлят агонию. Он уже видел подобное. В другой реальности. Её звали Эбигейл. А его Уилл Грэм. И их обоих убил Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Прощай, Ганнибал.  
Он вышел из дома под ледяной проливной дождь. Поднял к ночному плачущему небу горящее лицо, ловя открытым ртом тяжёлые шарики капель.  
Внутри черепа завывал хаос. Всё, что было снаружи, не имело значения. Всё, ради чего стоило жить, исчезло. Наступила благословенная тьма. Он открыл в неё дверь и, как ни крути, а это была свобода. Свобода на тёмной стороне действительности. Он нашёл «место». Теперь-то он наверняка знал, кто он такой.  
Он спустился с крыльца, на ходу натягивая на плечи промокшую насквозь куртку. Поднял воротник и, не обращая внимания на приближающийся вой полицейских машин, твёрдым шагом двинулся прочь.


End file.
